Code: Afterwards (Chapter 2)
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Five years after the events of Chapter 1, the group thinks that everything is normal for them after defeating XANA. Are they right?
1. Chapter 1, Happy Birthday

(I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own Chase, Jennifer, Dylan, Rebecca, and Miranda. And I also own all of the OC's and group's children)

(Five Years Later)

/The Lyoko warriors and their children were at Jeremie and Aelita's house. Celebrating Kylie's 6th birthday. Jeremie, Aelita, and Kylie were sitting with each other in the living room/

"Do you like your party so far?" asked Aelita

"I love it! The cake is amazing!" said Kylie

"I'm glad that your party is going great" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled as they watched Kylie go wide eyed when Odd brought a big wrapped box into the living room/

"Happy birthday, Kylie!" said Odd

/Odd and Sissi's 5 year old son, Keegan, walked into the room with Sissi/

"Did she open it yet?" asked Keegan

"No, not yet" said Sissi

/The group gathered around Kylie as Ulrich and Yumi's 5 year old daughter, Sakura, walked with Ulrich to the scene/

"What is it?" asked Kylie, who was looking at the box with wide eyes

"If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" said Aelita

/Kylie smiled as she started ripping the wrapping paper off. She ripped the paper off and looked at the cardboard box, she noticed it had small holes on the top and sides/

"Why is there holes in it?" asked Kylie

"Look and see" said Ulrich

/Kylie carefully and slowly opened the side of the box, and then heard a bark. She had a shocked look as a small puppy ran out of the box and tackled her. Kylie looked at the puppy with wide eyes as it started licking her face/

"IT'S A PUPPY!" said Kylie

"Happy birthday!" said Miranda

/Kylie giggled as the puppy kept licking her face/

"Thank you!" said Kylie

"No problem" said Odd

/Ulrich handed a small circular box to Kylie/

"You'll love this one" said Ulrich

"I don't know... The puppy kinda already took the cake" said Sakura

/The group chuckled as Kylie ripped the wrapping paper off of the circular object. Kylie smiled as she realized that the object was a box of candy and chocolate/

"Thanks uncle Ulrich, and aunt Yumi" said Kylie

"You're welcome" said Yumi

/Kylie started opening another present as Rebecca and Dylan talked in the backyard/

"-And you're really sure about this?" asked Rebecca

"It depends if you don't think I should or not" said Dylan

"Me and Michael support you. But this is going to be a major step in our lives" said Rebecca

"Yeah. Becoming a senator in the US government" said Dylan

"I just hope that you're good enough of a liar for the job" joked Rebecca

"I'm not denying that" said Dylan

"Whatever you say, mister congressman" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled as they locked in a kiss, then broke it several seconds later/

"So. We're moving to Washington?" asked Rebecca

"It's our choice. I can always fly or drive down to DC" said Dylan

"I'd like to stay in New York. But if it'll be easier to move to DC-" said Rebecca

/Dylan cut Rebecca off with a kiss/

"It's not a problem" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled at each other/

* * *

/The group watched Kylie as she petted her new puppy, and as Dylan and Rebecca walked back inside/

"What should we name her?" asked Kylie

"It's your dog. You choose" said Jennifer

/Kylie looked thoughtful/

"How about... Riley?" said Kylie

/The group went wide eyed, then started chuckling/

"What's so funny?" asked Wendy

"Aelita and Chase had a dog named Riley. It was back when they lived at the Hermitage" said Yumi

"Really? Weird..." said Sakura

"I'm actually open to it. I always liked the sound of 'Riley'" said Aelita

"Yeah. Maybe it'll bring back some good memories" said Chase

"So we're naming a dog, after a dog?" asked Odd

"It's not our choice. It's Kylie's" said Chase

/The group looked at Kylie/

"I like Riley. It rhymes with my name" said Kylie

/Sakura and Michael laughed as the group grinned/

"Riley and Kylie. That sounds great!" said Aelita

"Riley it is. Again..." said Rebecca

"Whatever happened to the original Riley?" asked James

"Old age" said Aelita

"That's a bummer" said Wendy

"So... Anyone hungry?" asked Aelita

"We got a lot of chicken and-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie was cut off by Odd and Keegan running into the kitchen/

"The Della Robia's are at it again" said Jeremie

/The group chuckled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Animals and the Dentist

(An authors note for Darkangle. Happy Birthday! I made and modified this chapter for YOUR birthday on Friday! :D)

/Three Hours Later/

/Kylie and Riley were playing in the backyard as Jeremie and Aelita watched. And as the group sat in the living room/

"I'm glad that she likes Riley" said Jeremie

"Yeah. It reminds me of me when I got Riley number one" said Aelita

/The parents continued to watch Kylie/

"So. Where do you think we should take her today?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Maybe the zoo, or the aquarium. She really loves animals" stated Aelita

"The zoo? That sounds pretty good" said Jeremie

"I'll tell everyone that we're going, and I'll see if they want to come with" said Aelita

"And I'll tell Kylie" said Jeremie

/Aelita walked into the living room, as Jeremie walked towards Kylie/

"Kylie?" asked Jeremie

/Kylie looked at Jeremie/

"What is it daddy?" asked Kylie

"We've got one more birthday surprise for you" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Kylie

/Jeremie smiled/

"Do you like animals?" asked Jeremie

"YES! ILOVEANIMALS!" said Kylie, in one breath

"Okay, relax. Now what if I told you that we could go to the zoo, or the aquarium, _today_?" asked Jeremie

/Kylie slowly went wide eyed/

* * *

/Aelita and the group walked out of the backdoor, to see Jeremie being engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Kylie/

"I'm taking it that we're going to the zoo?" asked Sissi

"Looks like it" said Ulrich

/The group laughed as they saw Kylie let go of Jeremie, causing him to take big gulps of air/

"Sorry daddy" said Kylie

"I- It's alright, s- sweetie" said Jeremie

/Kylie looked at the group with a massive smile/

"I get to go to the zoo with you guys!" said Kylie, overjoyed

"I know! Aren't you excited?" asked Odd

/Kylie frowned, and then pulled Odd's shirt collar to be at eye level with him/

"Excited... Is. An. Understatement." said Kylie

"Uh... Yes ma'am" said Odd

/The group laughed as Odd backed away from Kylie/

"Me and James won't be able to make it. We've got something important to do later" said Wendy

"Really? What's important?" asked Chase

"I have an appointment with the dentist, and James is driving me" said Wendy

"Don't you have a license?" asked Jennifer

"Yes. But, don't you remember that I kinda lost it when we all took that trip to Oregon?" asked Wendy

"Oh, yeah, now I remember..." said Jennifer

"Well I guess the rest of us is heading to the zoo" said Ulrich

/The group then started walking towards the front door/

* * *

/A Few Hours Later/

/The group walked through the gates of the Central Park Zoo. Kylie, Sakura, Keegan, and Michael, were wide eyed the entire time/

"This place is amazing!" said Sakura

"We're glad that you like it" said Chase

/The group watched as Kylie and Michael looked at a cage of California Condors/

"It's the California Condors!" said Kylie

"You know what these are?" asked Sissi

"They're an endangered species of Condor!" said Kylie

"Wow. It looks like you're really smart when it comes to animals" said Yumi

"I am!" said Kylie

/Kylie and the group then started walking towards the reptile rooms/

* * *

/James was sitting in a waiting room with his sister, Wendy, who was feeling a cavity on her tooth with her finger/

"My tooth feels like the grand canyon is in it" said Wendy

/James looked at his watch with boredom/

"You bored?" asked Wendy

"Sadly" said James

"Don't you wish that Vanessa was here?" asked Wendy

/James blushed as Wendy mentioned his girlfriend/

"That's cute" joked James

/Wendy chuckled, then frowned with pain/

"You okay?" asked James

"No. My tooth is killing me!" said Wendy

"You'll be fine. Don't act like a big baby" said James

/Wendy stuck her tongue out at James. Then the brother and sister saw a dentist looking at them/

"Wendy Enheart?" asked the dentist

/Wendy and James stood up/

"Uh... Yeah, that's me" said Wendy

"Come with me" said the dentist

/James and Wendy walked with the dentist into another room/

* * *

/Kylie, Keegan, Sakura, and Michael were in front of a large aquarium tank, watching a stingray swim by them/

"They look so freaky!" said Michael

"Tell me about it..." said Sakura

/Jeremie and Aelita walked to the group of kids/

"Are these the stingrays?" asked Jeremie

"Yes. They look freaky!" said Kylie

"They sure do..." said Aelita, staring at a stingray

"Aren't these the type of animal that killed the crocodile hunter?" asked Keegan

"Yeah. Back in 2006, I think" said Jeremie

/The rest of the group approached/

"Hey. Where's the lions?" asked Odd

"Odd. This is Kylie's birthday. So we go where she wants to go" said Sissi

"I want to see the giraffes!" said Kylie, with excitement

"Giraffes, it is" said Yumi

/The group started walking towards the giraffe pens/

* * *

/Wendy went wide eyed as she saw Dr. Patelli grab a tooth cleaning tool. The dentist smiled when she saw Wendy's expression/

"Don't worry. It won't hurt at all" said Dr. Patelli

/Wendy calmed down a little. She looked over at James who was sitting next to her/

"What happened when you went to the dentist?" asked Wendy

"It didn't hurt. Don't worry, sis" said James

/James grabbed Wendy's hand in a supporting way/

"Would you like Nitrous Oxide? Or a shot?" asked Dr. Patelli

"Nitrous, please. I have a fear of needles" said Wendy

"Nitrous Oxide?" asked James

"Laughing gas" clarified Dr. Patelli

/Dr. Petelli put a small mask on Wendy's face. Wendy took a deep breath, and then almost immediately started giggling/

"This is gonna be a long day..." said James

* * *

/Kylie laughed as a giraffe walked to the group/

"He's so tall!" said Kylie

"I know! Why does he have a huge neck?" asked Keegan

"It's to help a giraffe reach leaves in tall trees" said Kylie

"Wow. I didn't know that" said Miranda

"She's a really smart girl" said Jeremie

/Jeremie grabbed Kylie and let her sit on his shoulders, allowing her to look at the giraffes closer. Dylan and Rebecca were a short distance away from the group/

"-The House of Representatives is not going to be easy. You know that, right?" asked Rebecca

"Of course. But I'm only wondering if you're up for something like this" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Me and Michael support you. So, when are you telling everyone else that you're running for senator?" asked Rebecca

"Sometime later. It'll be after Kylie's birthday, though" said Dylan

"I understand. We don't want to draw attention away from the birthday girl" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled as he and Rebecca locked hands/

"Just know though. I'm not aspiring to be the first lady, anytime soon" said Rebecca

"Same here. The Presidency is WAY over my league" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan walked back to the group/

* * *

/Wendy and James walked out of the dentists office. Wendy had a small bandage tied above her head that held an ice pack to her cheek. And she was giggling, and stumbling, as she was being walked out by James/

"You okay?" asked James

"Yes! This is awesome! There's so much color!" said Wendy

/James chuckled as he helped Wendy into the passenger seat of his car. He walked to the other side and sat in the drivers seat/

"OHMYGOD!" said Wendy

/James jumped a little from fright/

"What?!" asked James

/Wendy pointed to a small hula girl on the dashboard/

"Why is she small?! Where did she come from?!" asked Wendy

"A 99 cent store..." said James

"WHAT?! WHY CAN'T IT BE A DOLLAR STORE?!" asked Wendy

"Wow... You are high as a fucking kite right now, aren't you?" said James

/Wendy went wide eyed/

"No... No! I DON'T WANT TO BE A KITE!" said Wendy

"It was an expression!" said James

"I don't want to be expressed!" asked Wendy

/Wendy started sobbing/

"Why in the hell are you crying?!" asked James

"There's no air in space!" said Wendy

"What in the sam hell are you talking about?!" asked James, who was getting confused

"NO AIR! IN-" said Wendy

/Wendy stopped mid sentence, and pointed at a copper colored object on the floor/

"Oh, look! A penny!" said Wendy

/James groaned as he started his car, and as Wendy started giggling and playing with the penny in her hands/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Birthday Plans

/The Next Day/

/Aelita and Jeremie woke up to see Riley and Kylie at the end of their bed/

"Good morning, mommy and daddy" said Kylie

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled/

"Good morning, my six year old girl" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita sat up in their bed/

"So. What do you think we should do today?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Maybe you, me, and your dad could all go out for some breakfast. So we can celebrate that you're six years old, now" said Aelita

/Kylie smiled/

"That sounds fun!" said Kylie

* * *

/Wendy walked down the stairs and into the living room. Her head ringing and banging from a world-record headache/

"Ugh. Can someone please turn off the light?" asked Wendy

/Jennifer turned off the living room light as Wendy sat on the couch/

"Feeling a little light headed?" asked James

"I am, NEVER, trying laughing gas again..." said Wendy

"Laughing gas? I thought they gave you shots when you had to get your teeth cleaned?" asked Chase

"There was an option of needles or the gas" said James

/Wendy slumped over to lay on Jennifer's lap/

"Mom? Dad? Can you get me a ice pack and some medicine?" asked Wendy

"Sure, honey" said Chase

/Chase walked into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with a pill, a glass of water, and an ice pack/

"Thanks daddy" said Wendy

"Not a problem" said Chase

/Wendy downed the pill with the glass of water. Then she grabbed the ice pack and started walking towards the stairs/

"You heading to bed?" asked Jennifer

"Yep. Hey James? Can you put a blanket over my window or something?" asked Wendy

"Sure, sis" said James

/James and Wendy walked up the stairs and into Wendy's room. She immediately collapsed into her bed as James started putting a blanket over her window/

"Are you okay?" asked James

"A normal teenage girl would ask for a painkiller right now" said Wendy

"True. But you're not normal" joked James

/Wendy roller her eyes with a smile/

* * *

/Ulrich and Yumi were walking out of their house with Sakura/

"Kylie's birthday was fun!" said Sakura

"Yes, it was" said Yumi

"And your birthday is in a couple of months" said Ulrich

"I'm gonna be six years old, too" said Sakura

"Yep. What would you like to do for your birthday?" asked Yumi

/Saukra had a thoughtful look as she and her parents started walking down the street/

* * *

/Dylan and Rebecca were sitting at their dinner table with Michael/

"So. How's school?" asked Dylan

"It's going good. Even though I hate it" said Michael

"It can't be that bad. When I was in high school, I met my best friends, and your mother" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled as she and Dylan locked hands/

"You met mom in high school?" asked Michael

"Yep" said Dylan

"Have you done anything interesting in class, lately?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, we got to watch a movie" said Michael

"That's good" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked at his watch, and realized it was 7:44/

"We gotta go, Michael has school in twenty minutes" said Dylan

"Okay, see you guys later!" said Rebecca

"Bye, mom" said Michael

/Michael and Dylan walked to the front door, Michael grabbed his book bag off of a shelf, and then they walked out of the house/

* * *

/Odd and Sissi were sitting in their living room with Keegan/

"How's the job at the hospital, going?" asked Sissi

"Pretty good. I help out when there's a surgery or something" said Odd

"That sounds a lot better than when I'm at the office..." said Sissi

"I bet it sounds like: 'Tax returns, or saving lives?'." said Odd

/Sissi made a fake laugh/

"Funny" said Sissi

"But seriously, if you want to come and see what it's like, then I can take you with as a visitor" said Odd

"You'd do that?" asked Sissi

"I did it for Chase and Ulrich" said Odd

/Sissi smiled and hugged Odd tightly/

* * *

/Jeremie, Aelita, Kylie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Sakura, were all having breakfast at a local Denny's/

"So, Wendy got two of her teeth taken out" said Ulrich

"She did? How did that end up?" asked Aelita

"James recorded the entire thing. It was hilarious" said Ulrich

"How so?" asked Jeremie

"She kept having mood swings, and saying all sorts of gibberish" said Ulrich

"For her sake, I hope James doesn't upload it to the internet" said Yumi

"Yep" said Jeremie

"On the way here, we were thinking on what to do for Sakura's birthday" said Ulrich

/Sakura grinned deeply as the group looked at her/

"I wanted to know if we could go to see a movie" said Sakura

"Of course we can. That sounds fun" said Yumi

"We should all go." said Ulrich

"Yeah, and then maybe we can all go out to Central Park, just to walk around a little" said Sakura

"Sounds like a plan" said Aelita

/The group finished their meals, paid for them, and then walked out/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, Fun Drunks

/One Week Later/

/The group stood outside the New York state capitol, in Albany/

"You sure that you want to try this?" asked Chase

"One hundred percent" said Dylan

"Just try not to accept bribes" said Odd

"A Democrat and a Republican needs bribes, they'd starve otherwise" said Dylan

/The group chuckled as Dylan walked up the steps, and into the building/

==Two Hours Later==

/The group continued to sit outside, waiting for Dylan/

"What's taking him so long?" asked Odd

"Things like this always takes time" said Chase

"But, it's been over two hours, and..." said Odd

/Odd stopped mid-sentence when he saw Dylan walking towards the group/

"Well?" asked Jeremie

"Well. I'm officially running for congress!" said Dylan

/The group gave a small cheer, as Rebecca ran up and nearly tackled Dylan in a hug/

"I'm so proud of you!" said Rebecca

"Uh... Rebecca? C- Can you let go before I suffocate?" asked Dylan

"Oh, right. Sorry" said Rebecca

/Rebecca let go of Dylan, then he took a big gasp of air/

"So... What now?" asked Ulrich

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"I want to go and get drunk" said Dylan, bluntly

"Sounds like a plan!" said Chase

"I'm coming too" said Aelita

/The group looked at Aelita with surprise/

"Wait... You drink?" asked Chase

"Whiskey" said Aelita

/Chase went wide eyed/

"Huh, okay then" said Chase

"I've gotta take Sissi to the hospital, anyway" said Odd

/The group looked at Sissi/

"I wanted to try and get in the medical career" said Sissi

"Really? I thought you liked doing tax returns?" asked Ulrich

/Sissi glared at Ulrich, until they both started laughing/

"Okay. I think we should head out" said Dylan

"Can I come?" asked James

"Not until you're 21" said Jennifer

/Chase, Dylan, and Aelita walked to Dylan's mustang. They got inside and closed the doors/

"See you guys later" said Dylan

/The group waived as Dylan drove away/

"So... Any good bars around here?" asked Aelita

"I know one. But it's been a while since we've been there" said Dylan

"Wait... Are you talking about Ray's?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Dylan

"Oh my god! We haven't been there since we took that trip to Ottawa!" said Aelita

"I wonder if it's still open?" asked Chase

"Who knows. How long has it been since we were there? Ten years?" asked Dylan

"Yep... Time flies" said Aelita

/Chase and Dylan nodded in agreement/

"So. Who's going to be the designated driver?" asked Dylan

"I'll do it. I can't get drunk anyway, or else Jennifer will probably murder me" joked Chase

"I can't even remember the last time I took a trip with just my brother, and my step sister" said Dylan

"I do. But back then we had a bunch of people shooting at us, and we blew up the USS Pueblo..." said Aelita

/Dylan chuckled/

"How long until we get there?" asked Chase

"In this car? About four hours" said Dylan

"Great..." said Aelita, flatly

"We might as well catch up on some sleep" said Chase

"Good idea. Dylan, do you mind driving?" asked Aelita

"I'm okay. You guys sleep, and I'll wake you when we get there" said Dylan

/Aelita and Chase shut their eyes, and leaned on each other for support, and after about ten minutes, they started snoring loudly/

"Great..." said Dylan, flatly

==With Odd and Sissi==

/Sissi and Michael watched with interest as Odd showed her the Operating Room/

"Wow. How many surgeries do you do here?" asked Sissi

"Around two, every few months" said Odd

"What was the worst?" asked Sissi

/Odd looked thoughtful/

"This high school kid got his dad's flare gun, and was playing with one of his friends. The friend accidently shot the thing, and the flare hit him in the eye/

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"Did he make it?" asked Sissi

"Surprisingly, he did. But he lost an eye and had a chunk of his face taken off" said Odd

"Ouch..." said Sissi

"I know! It was horrible, I mean, the flare was still burning in his eye when we took it out. And one of the surgeons threw up when it was over..." said Odd

"Ew..." said Michael

"But the kid did end up surviving. And I honestly was a little proud of myself" said Odd

"Have there been any accidents?" asked Sissi

"Just one. About three years ago, one of the surgeons accidently left a tool inside a person" said Odd

"Did they get it out?" asked Michael

"Eventually. But the guy did have a good sense of humor about it, I'll give him that" said Odd

/Odd led Michael and Sissi out of the OR, and then to another part of the hospital/

==With The Group==

/The group, (Finally), was driving on the Brooklyn Bridge/

"Finally! That drive took forever!" said Wendy

"I know. I just want to go home" said James

"And I just want to see how Riley's doing" said Kylie

"I made sure to leave him with enough food and water. Don't worry" said Jeremie

/Yumi looked at Rebecca/

"So. How does it feel knowing that your husband could be elected to the United States Senate?" asked Yumi

"It feels good. I still can't believe he's going to run in the election" said Rebecca

"It could be worse, he could try for President!" said Ulrich

/Rebecca had a puzzled look on her face/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan, Chase, and Aelita were leaving the bar. Chase groaned with annoyance as he saw Dylan and Aelita stumbling towards the car/

"Lightweights..." muttered Chase

/Dylan stumbled to the passenger seat as Aelita sat in the back/

"Oh my god! I- I'm so wasted!" said Dylan

"I know! Same here..." said Aelita

/Chase started driving/

"OH MY GOD!" said Dylan

"What!?" asked Aelita

"Your hair! It's- It's so pink! I LOVE IT!" said Dylan

"Really? T- *Hiccup* Thank you!" said Aelita

/Chase groaned with annoyance/

"A- *Burp* And your hair is SO shiny!" said Dylan

"I- It is? I- I don't remember it being shi- shiny" said Aelita

"J- Jeremie r- really likes the h- hair. He t- told me" said Dylan

"He likes i- it? That- That's good to know!" said Aelita

/Dylan looked at Chase/

"S- So how's it g- *Hiccup* going with J- Jennifer?" asked Dylan

/Chase sighed with annoyance/

"It's going good" said Chase

"I be- bet that you and h- *Burp* her play 'Hi- Hide the crois- croissant in the shower!'" said Aelita

/Dylan burst out laughing/

"I have an idea. How about you and Dylan be quiet?" asked Chase

"B- But I like tal *Hiccup* talking!" said Aelita

/Dylan laughed, then covered his mouth/

"Ugh... Stop! Now! I'm gonna hurl!" said Dylan

/Chase pulled over, and Dylan exited the car. Chase and Aelita groaned with disgust as Dylan lost his lunch/

"E- Ew" said Aelita

"Yep. Ew..." said Chase

/Dylan got back into the car/

"L- Let's go- *Hiccup* home" said Dylan

/Chase sighed as he kept driving/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Hangovers

/August 23rd, 2029. In a hotel, outside of New York City. 2:34 PM/

/Aelita woke up, and realized she was next to Dylan. Both of them had ice packs on their heads/

"Ugh..." said Aelita

/Chase walked into the room/

"You feeling okay?" asked Chase

"No. What happened? And why did I wake up next to Dylan?" asked Aelita

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"Wait... Me and him didn't 'do anything'. Did we?" asked Aelita

"No. You and him didn't have sex. Thank god. But you and him were pretty out of it last night" said Chase

"Are you sure?" asked Aelita

"Don't worry. I kept tabs on everything, and neither of you even tried to make a move on each other" said Chase

/Aelita breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked around/

"Why are we in a hotel?" asked Aelita

"I didn't think that it'd be a good idea to bring you both to your houses, unless you were sober" said Chase

"Thanks for that. We didn't annoy you too much last night, did we?" asked Aelita

"You kinda did. But I must say, that you two are very fun drunks" said Chase

"Thanks. What town are we in?" asked Aelita

"We're on the outskirts of New York City" said Chase

"And why am I in the same bed as Dylan?" asked Aelita

"I thought the floor was comfortable. And since there was only one bed, I figured that you two should have had it" said Chase

/Aelita smiled as Dylan opened his eyes/

"Oh... My... God... What the fuck happened?" asked Dylan

"Heh, good morning to you too" said Chase

/Dylan sat up, and noticed Aelita/

"Wait... We didn't-" said Dylan

"Before you ask. No. You didn't have sex with your step-sister. And you both never tried anything" said Chase

/Dylan smiled/

"What did we both do?" asked Dylan

"Uh... You both basically made some animal noises... And yelled at the TV... And tried to sing the lyrics to the national anthem..." said Chase

/Aelita and Dylan had a puzzled look on their faces/

"How did we sing it?" asked Aelita

"You don't want to know" said Chase

"What did you do?" asked Dylan

"I was drowning out the noise, by reading a book, and listening to my MP3" said Chase

/Dylan and Aelita had an embarrassed look on their faces/

"Sorry..." said Dylan

"No problem. It's all water under the bridge" said Chase

/Dylan and Aelita smiled/

"Where are we?" asked Dylan

"New York" said Chase

/Aelita covered her mouth and got out of bed, and stumbled towards the bathroom. She got in and closed the door behind her/

"Man, I am NOT getting drunk again for a long time" said Dylan

"Lightweight..." muttered Chase

"What'd you say?" asked Dylan

"Nothing... Nothing..." said Chase

/Chase and Dylan watched as Aelita walked out of the bathroom/

"You okay, princess?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... I think so" said Aelita

/Aelita lied down on the bed as Dylan turned on the television/

"I still can't believe that you drink whiskey. I figured that-" said Dylan

"You figured that I'm one of those women who likes to drink a Shirley Temple, or a Peach Schnapps, or one of those really girly drinks?" asked Aelita

"Uh... Yeah" said Dylan

"I get it. But I don't really like those. I prefer whiskey, I like the burn it has" said Aelita

"What about scotch?" asked Dylan

"Only when I read, alone. I like to feel fancy" said Aelita

"You are full of surprises" said Chase

"I learned from the best" joked Aelita

/Aelita, Dylan, and Chase, all shared a laugh/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie was holding Kylie on his lap as Ulrich sat opposite of him/

"Where's Aelita?" asked Ulrich

"Chase called and said that she and Dylan were still kinda drunk, so they booked into a hotel outside of the city" said Jeremie

"Huh, it sounds like she knows how to party" said Ulrich

"You should have seen me and her after we got married" said Jeremie

"Really? What happened?" asked Ulrich

"Uh... Me and her kinda trashed our hotel room" said Jeremie

"How bad?" asked Ulrich

"You don't want to know" said Jeremie

/Kylie looked at Jeremie/

"Daddy. I'm bored..." said Kylie

/Jeremie smiled/

"Well. Maybe we can take you to go and visit your cousin, Sakura" said Jeremie

"Really?" asked Kylie

"Me and Yumi haven't really seen her in a couple of weeks, anyway" said Ulrich

/Kylie smiled as she followed Jeremie and Ulrich towards the door/

==With Chase==

/Chase led Dylan and Aelita out of the hotel room. They immediately had a pained look as they left the room/

"Ugh... It's so bright" said Dylan

"That's what happens after you have a night of binge drinking with your step-sister, and your brother..." said Chase

"Be. Quiet." said Aelita

/Chase chuckled as they got inside the car/

"Heh, can't handle your booze, can you?" asked Chase

"We're not in the mood right now. So please just shut up..." said Aelita

/Aelita and Dylan closed their eyes as they lied on each other for support. They started snoring after a few moments/

"Heh, lightweights..." muttered Chase

/Chase smiled as he started driving away from the hotel/

==With Ulrich==

/Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich smiled as they saw Sakura and Kylie playing/

"They look like they'll be good friends" said Jeremie

"It reminds me of me and Aelita, when we were at Kadic" said Yumi

"Really? What about Jennifer, Rebecca, and Miranda?" asked Ulrich

"We're still best friends. But I always felt that Aelita was like a little sister to me" said Yumi

"I can see that" said Jeremie

"Yeah. Jennifer sometimes said that she saw Rebecca the same way" said Ulrich

/Yumi and Jeremie nodded in agreement/

"So, Aelita and Dylan got drunk last night?" said a voice

/The three adults turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway/

"Hi, Rebecca" said Yumi

"Hello. So Dylan and Aelita got drunk?" asked Rebecca, with a smile

"Yeah. Chase brought them both to a hotel, so that they wouldn't come home drunk" said Jeremie

/Rebecca grinned/

"Good for them! I think they deserved it" said Rebecca

"Getting wasted?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah... I can't even remember the last time I saw either of them like that" said Rebecca

/Kylie and Sakura looked at Yumi/

"What does, 'wasted', mean?" asked Sakura

"Yeah. What does it mean?" asked Kylie

/The adults looked at each other, and then looked back at Kylie and Sakura/

"Um... We'll tell you when you're older..." said Yumi

==With Miranda==

/Miranda was walking with Jennifer, inside a grocery store/

"So... How've you been?" asked Jennifer

"Pretty good" said Miranda

"We all haven't seen you in a while." said Jennifer

"Really? I thought I was at Kylie's birthday?" asked Miranda

"The readers probably missed you" said Jennifer, cryptically

/Miranda had a puzzled look on her face/

"What are you talking about?" asked Miranda

"The readers! Don't you work at the library?" asked Jennifer

"Yes" said Miranda

/Miranda and Jennifer looked at each other, shrugged, and continued getting groceries/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, The HeartStopper

/August 23rd, 2029. At Jeremie & Aelita's house. Brooklyn. 5:56 PM/

/Aelita woke up in her bed, still suffering from the after affects of a world-record hangover. She looked at the door, and saw Jeremie walking towards her/

"Hi" said Aelita

"Hi" said Jeremie

/Jeremie sat on the bed, and looked at Aelita/

"How're you feeling?" asked Jeremie

"Like a cannon is shooting off in my head" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled as he put a hand on Aelita's arm/

"How was the trip?" asked Jeremie

"Great. I didn't know my step-brother could drink like that!" said Aelita

"Chase told me that you drink whiskey" said Jeremie

"You didn't know that I liked it?" asked Aelita, with surprise

"No. I figured that you were a scotch person" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled as Jeremie lied next to her, and started trying to kiss her neck/

"Do you think that's a good idea? Kylie's in the living room..." purred Aelita

"She won't come in here" said Jeremie

/Aelita grinned as she flipped over and kissed Jeremie, deeply/

==With James==

/James and Wendy stood outside of James' car, and looked at a building/

"You do realize that if you sign up, then mom is going to kill you" said Wendy

"Yep. But dad would probably support it" said James

"If he doesn't think of a reason for you not to do it" said Wendy

"True" said James

/Wendy looked at James/

"And why do you want to-" said Wendy

"Before you ask. You have to be 18 to sign up. And I'm already 18" said James

/Wendy shrugged/

"Fair enough. But I'm not taking any blame for being here with you" said Wendy

/James nodded. Then he and Wendy walked inside the building. The sign outside read: "United States Navy Recruitment Center"/

==With Odd==

/Odd and Keegan were at local diner with Sissi, eating/

"So. How's the hospital application coming along?" asked Odd

"I put it in a couple of days ago. I'm still waiting for a reply" said Sissi

"That's good" said Keegan

/Odd looked in the menu. He saw a hamburger item that said: "The HeartStopper". Odd saw a waitress and stopped her/

"What's the HeartStopper?" asked Odd

"It's a challenge we have. If you eat the entire meal in less than two hours, then it's free. And you'll get a picture on our wall" said the waitress

/Odd, Sissi, and Keegan looked at a nearby wall, and saw it had several pictures under a giant picture of a hamburger/

"How much is it?" asked Odd

"Only $59.99. But like I said, it's free if entirely eaten in less than two hours" said the waitress

"How big is it?" asked Odd

"It's massive. It's enough to feed four or five people at once" said the waitress

/Odd looked thoughtful. He turned to look at Sissi/

"You think that I should do it?" asked Odd

"I'll be surprised if you don't" said Sissi, with a smile

/Odd looked at the waitress/

"I'll take a HeartStopper" said Odd

/Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and looked at Odd, with shock. The waitress then looked at the kitchen/

"ONE HEARTSTOPPER!" shouted the waitress

/Several people started clapping, as Odd was led to a table with one seat/

"What do I do now?" asked Odd

/The waitress walked to him, and set a MASSIVE hamburger on a plate in front of him. Odd went wide eyed and slack jawed/

"Try not to die" said the waitress, with a grin

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca grinned as she was playing a racing game with Michael/

"You're going to lose!" said Michael

"No I'm not! I just passed you!" said Rebecca

/Dylan walked into the room. He looked at Rebecca and Michael, and had a questioning look on his face/

"What're you playing?" asked Dylan

"NASCAR 2026. It's a racing game" said Michael

/Michael grinned as he caused Rebecca to crash. She then groaned, and put the controller down/

"Yep. I'm done! DONE!" said Rebecca

/Michael and Rebecca looked at each other, and started laughing/

"Um... Okay?" said Dylan

/Dylan walked back into the bedroom with a questioning look on his face/

==With Odd==

/Odd groaned as everyone was cheering him on. Sissi noticed that he only had a few bites left/

"You can do it! COME ON!" shouted Sissi

/Keegan looked at the clock. There was only 40 seconds left/

"HURRY!" said Keegan

/Odd took a bite, and then another. He kept that up until there was only two bites, And 13 seconds left/

"Two more bites! C'mon!" said Sissi

/Odd took the next bite. He finally took the last bite, and swallowed as there was only 2 seconds left on the clock. Everyone started cheering and clapping as Keegan and Sissi hugged him. They then noticed the waitress in front of them, with a camera/

"Say: 'Cheese!'" said the waitress

/Sissi, Keegan, and Odd smiled as the picture was taken. But then Odd's smile turned into a frown/

"M- Move!" said Odd

/Sissi and Keegan moved, then Odd vomited on the floor, causing some of the people to groan. Sissi looked at the waitress/

"D- Does that count? Or what?" asked Sissi

"Uh... No. He still gets the picture, and no charge..." said the waitress

==With James==

/James and Wendy stepped inside of their house. They saw Jennifer and Chase sitting in the living room/

"Uh... Mom? Dad? Can we talk to you for a second?" asked James

"Sure, James. What do you need?" asked Jennifer

/James sighed and looked at his sister. He saw Wendy smiling. He then looked back at his parents/

"I- I joined the Navy..." said James

/Jennifer and Chase had shocked looked on their faces/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, The Accident

/August 23rd, 2029. At Chase & Jennifer's house. Brooklyn. 8:56 PM/

/Jennifer and Chase stared at James, with shock/

"YOU DID WHAT!?" asked Jennifer

"I- I... Uh... I joined the Navy" said James

/Jennifer and Chase stood up/

"WHY WOULD YOU JOIN THE NAVY?!" asked Jennifer

"James?! Why wouldn't you tell us?!" asked Chase

/James sighed/

"I wanted to follow in my father's, and my grandfathers footsteps. I always liked the water. And I always liked boats. And the Navy has a lot of both" said James

/Jennifer and Chase continued to look at James. But Chase started smiling/

"Honestly. I'm actually a little proud of him" said Chase

"WHAT?!" asked Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer/

"Jenny. I was in the military, and-" said Chase

"-And you became a military legend, you killed people, tortured people, and did multiple counts of every fucking crime under the fucking sun! You were sent INTO THE PAST, you ended up fighting an evil AI, you rejoined the military, your parents ended up getting murdered, and you lost a bunch of buddies in Iran, and god knows where else! Do I have to continue?!" asked Jennifer

"AND, there was good things. I met you, I met my long lost sister, I made some of the best friends I ever had, I got to live a LOT longer than I figured I would, I finally got to retire from the military, twice, now that you mention it. I helped stop the Russians from releasing a nerve toxin in eastern Europe, I ended up stopping a rogue FSB director, and a rogue US General. Do I have to continue?" asked Chase

/Jennifer looked thoughtful/

"There's a huge chance that he won't even get near Iran, or Afghanistan, or anywhere like that. He'll probably get assigned to a port somewhere in America, or somewhere safe. Like Japan, or England, or something." said Chase

/Jennifer looked thoughtful. Then she sighed/

"He better be fine..." warned Jennifer

/Jennifer and Chase looked at James/

"C'mon. I'm gonna take you to see uncle Dylan" said Chase

/James smiled as he was led out of the house, by Chase/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie and Aelita were lying in bed, cuddling and slightly panting/

"That was...(Giggles) Thanks, Jer." said Aelita

"No problem" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie sighed with happiness/

"So... What now?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Maybe I'll get started on dinner. And you go and see what Kylie's doing" said Aelita

"Sounds like a plan, princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie kissed, then got out of bed to get dressed/

==With Odd==

/Odd was groaning as he sat in the passenger seat of his car. Sissi was driving towards an intersection/

"I think you ate too much" said Sissi

"It was too good to NOT eat" said Odd

/Sissi smiled as she rolled her eyes/

"Has dad always eaten like this?" asked Keegan

"Yep. And that's one of the reasons that I love him for it." said Sissi

/Sissi looked at Odd, and smiled. Odd looked at her, and saw an SUV coming from the intersection/

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Odd

/The SUV hit their car. The car rolled until it hit the side of a building/

==Thirty Seconds Later==

/Keegan opened his eyes. He realized he was hanging upside down/

"Oh no..." said Keegan

/Keegan looked in front of him. He saw Odd unconscious in his seat. But he saw Sissi outside, lying on the ground/

"Mom! Dad!" said Keegan

/Keegan saw people running to help them/

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich, Sakura, and Yumi were walking down the street of their neighborhood. They stopped and looked at a far away intersection, and saw what appeared to be a car wreck/

"Oh, man..." said Ulrich

"I think I see a flipped car..." said Yumi

"I hope whoever's in there is okay" said Ulrich

/Yumi and Ulrich turned onto the street of their house/

"Did you hear that Odd took the 'HeartStopper' challenge?" asked Yumi

"Seriously? Has his stomach suffered enough?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi laughed/

"Apparently not" said Yumi

"Why is uncle Odd a, 'bottomless pit'?" asked Sakura

"Sweetie, I've been asking myself that for years" said Ulrich

/The family smiled as they entered their house/

==With James==

/Chase and James walked into Dylan's house. They saw him, Michael, and Rebecca watching TV/

"Hey, guys. What're you doing here?" asked Dylan

"I.. Uh... I joined the Navy" said James

/Dylan and Rebecca turned to look over their couch, and stared at James with shock/

"Wow" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked at Chase/

"What'd I tell you? The kid's embracing the military side of the family!" said Dylan, with a smile

/James smiled/

"You know what? Maybe we should take him to see the old man..." said Chase

"You sure that it's a good idea? We haven't seen him in like, 25 years..." said Dylan

"Who?" asked James

/Dylan and Chase smiled at James/

"My grandfather. Colonel Bradley Enheart" said Dylan

/James looked at Dylan with curiosity/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie was playing with Kylie, when he heard his cell phone ring/

"I got it!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie walked to the kitchen counter. He grabbed the phone and answered it/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"Hello. Is this Jeremie Belpois?" asked a voice

"Yes. Who is this?" asked Jeremie

"I'm a nurse at Saint Mary's Hospital. We have three patients here. By the names of: 'Keegan, Elizabeth, and Odd Della Robia'" said the nurse

/Jeremie lost the color in his face/

"W- Why are they there? Are they okay?!" asked Jeremie

"Keegan and Odd are stable. But Elizabeth is in emergency surgery right now. They were in a serious car accident near their home" said the nurse

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and saw he was sweating/

"How bad are the injuries?" asked Jeremie

"Elizabeth is critical. She was thrown from the vehicle" said the nurse

"Jesus..." whispered Jeremie

"We would appreciate it if you and your friends could come here. Mister Della Robia asked for all of you, personally" said the nurse

"Y- Yeah... I'll call them and we'll be there" said Jeremie

"Thank you" said the nurse

/Jeremie hung up. He looked at Aelita/

"Odd, Sissi, and Keegan were in a car wreck. They're in the hospital, and Odd asked for everyone to go there" said Jeremie

/Aelita stared at Jeremie, with shock/

"I... I'll get Kylie. You call everyone!" said Aelita

/Aelita grabbed Kylie and walked out to her car. Jeremie followed as he started dialing Ulrich's phone number/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Old Friends

/August 23rd, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. Queens. 9:23 PM/

/The group ran inside of the hospital entrance. Ulrich ran to a nurse, holding a clipboard/

"Can you tell me where the Della Robia family is?" asked Ulrich

/The nurse looked at her clipboard. She looked back at Ulrich/

"Odd Della Robia, and Keegan Della Robia are in room 202. And Elizabeth is in the OR" said the nurse

"Is she alright?" asked Ulrich

/The rest of the group walked to them/

"The wreck damaged her Aorta, she has a cracked skull, and a lot of her bones were broken. She was thrown outside of the vehicle" said the nurse

/Aelita gasped/

"I- Is she going to make it?" asked Yumi

"We don't know... I'm sorry" said the nurse

/The nurse walked away, leaving the group in a state of shock/

"S- She said that Odd and Keegan were in room 202" said Ulrich

"We need to see if they're alright" said Yumi

/The group started walking towards a hallway. But Jeremie noticed something was wrong/

"Where's Chase, Dylan, and James?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know. Chase's cell phone battery died. And Dylan and James left their phones at their homes" said Jennifer

/Rebecca had a look of worry. Aelita noticed/

"Rebecca. Sissi's going to be fine, I'm sure of it" said Aelita

"I know. But Dylan, James, and Chase don't know that they are all in the hospital" said Rebecca

/The group went wide eyed/

==With Dylan==

/Upstate. 9:45 PM/

/Chase, Dylan, and James walked into a building. The sign outside read: "United States Veterans Home"/

"You sure that he's here?" asked Chase

"Yep. And my dad is here too" said Dylan

"Really? I haven't seen him in five years. Where did he go, after he disappeared from Washington?" asked James

"The usual. He went behind enemy lines in Somalia, and killed a bunch of pirates" said Dylan

"Really? Nice" said James

/They stopped outside of a room. James tried to open the door, but was stopped by Dylan/

"What's wrong?" asked James

"We've gotta warn you. My grandfather... He's fucking crazy" said Dylan

"He was in World War 2, Korea, and Vietnam. And I'm pretty sure that he's either a badass, or simply insane" said Chase

"He was in WW2?" asked James

"He was all over the place. Saipan, Korea, Okinawa, Pearl Harbor..." said Chase

"And that's just the Pacific. He was in the OSS. So, he also was in D-Day, Operation Market Garden, and the invasion of Sicily and Italy" said Dylan

"What's the OSS?" asked James

"The Office of Strategic Services. It was the precursor of the CIA" said Dylan

/James went wide eyed/

"He was an OSS agent?" asked James

"Yep. And he's bat-shit crazy" said Chase

/James opened the door. He, Dylan, and Chase walked inside to see a man in a wheelchair, and Jimmy sitting next to him/

"Dad?" asked Dylan

/Jimmy looked behind him/

"Dylan! Chase! Good to see you! Is that James?" asked Jimmy

"Yep. He joined the Navy" said Chase

/They heard a raspy voice laugh/

"The Navy? Those pencil pushers?! The Army is a LOT better than those pansies!" said Bradley

/James had a questionable look on his face as Jimmy came and hugged him/

"Good to see you, kid. You've gotten big!" said Jimmy

"Thanks grandpa. It's good to see you too" said James

/James watched as Bradley wheeled towards him/

"So... You're my great-grandson?" asked Bradley

"Yes sir" said James

/Bradley scoffed/

"You're joining the Navy? I saw how they did at Saipan, and Pearl Harbor. And I DID NOT like it, one bit!" said Bradley

/Dylan sighed/

"Hi grandpa" said Dylan

"Hey, Dil-Dil" said Bradley

/James looked at Dylan, and chuckled/

"Dil-Dil?" asked James

"It's a nickname...Sadly..." said Dylan

/Bradley looked at Chase/

"Hey kid. How've you been?" asked Bradley

"Just fine, gramps" said Chase

"How's it been since you ditched the mask?" asked Bradley

"Eventful. To put it slightly" said Chase

/Jimmy looked at Bradley/

"Hey, dad? Why don't you get introduced to your great-grandson, while I have a talk with Chase and Dylan?" asked Jimmy

"Fine" said Bradley

/James sat next to Bradley, as Chase and Dylan walked with Jimmy to the room's balcony/

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Chase

/Jimmy leaned on the balcony/

"You'll never believe who I heard from..." said Jimmy

==With Keegan==

/Saint Mary's Hospital. Queens. 10:02 PM/

/Keegan sat in a chair, sobbing. He saw Odd still unconscious in his bed. He then saw the group walk in/

"Keegan... Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

/The group either sat next to Keegan, or sat next to Odd/

"Dad's still sleeping... I- I don't know how mom's doing" said Keegan

"It's going to be alright. I promise" said Yumi

/Yumi hugged Keegan. Then stopped as she heard coughing. The group saw Odd moving in his bed/

"S- Sissi?" asked Odd

/Odd immediately went wide eyed. Then he sat up/

"SISSI!" said Odd

/The group crowded around Odd/

"Are you alright?!" asked Aelita

"Where's Sissi!? Is she alright?!" asked Odd

"She's in surgery. The doctors are working on her" said Ulrich

/Odd had a shocked look on his face as he lied back down on the bed/

"I shouldn't have-" said Odd

"Stop. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" said Ulrich

/The group saw someone walk into the room/

"Hello. I'm doctor Samantha Knight, and I'll be..." said Sam

/Sam and the group went wide eyed as they looked at each other/

==With Dylan==

/Upstate. 9:45 PM/

/Dylan and Chase looked at Jimmy as he leaned on the balcony/

"You'll never believe who I heard from..." said Jimmy

"Who?" asked Dylan

/Jimmy sighed, and looked at Chase and Dylan/

"I heard from Baseplate" said Jimmy

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Assassination Attempt

/August 23rd, 2029. At the United States Veterans Home. Upstate. 9:45 PM/

/Chase and Dylan stared at Jimmy, with shock/

"Baseplate?! That asshole? What the hell does he want now?" asked Chase

"He didn't say. But he said that he had a plan, and that he wanted to warn us" said Jimmy

"Warn us what?" asked Dylan

"That we all should get out of the country" said Jimmy

/Dylan and Chase had questionable looks on their faces/

"Why does he want us to leave the country?" asked Dylan

"I don't know. But I think he has a plan for something" said Jimmy

"I don't like the sound of this..." said Chase

"Well, there's nothing we can do. And if he does try something, it won't be for years. So I'd relax" said Jimmy

/The three of them looked into the room/

"Dad? How's it going in there?" asked Jimmy

/Chase, Dylan, and Jimmy walked into the room. They saw James sitting next to Bradley/

"-And I told the Admiral: 'Buddy, you REALLY need to get that horse off of the flight deck'!" said Bradley

/James and Bradley shared a laugh. They then looked at the three people standing in front of them/

"Hey, dad" said James

"Hey, kid. How's it going in here?" asked Chase

"Pretty good. Great-grandpa is a really cool guy to be around" said James

/Bradley looked at James/

"Have I ever told you, that I stabbed a man with a pencil? I did it because he stole my cupcake when I was on Saipan!" said Bradley

/James, Chase, Dylan, and Jimmy had questionable looks on their faces. Dylan leaned over to James/

"Told you. He's fucking crazy..." whispered Dylan

==Saint Mary's Hospital. Queens. 10:02 PM==

/Sam and the group stared at each other in shock/

"W- What are you guys doing here?!" asked Sam

"What're _we_ doing here?! What're _you_ doing here?!" asked Yumi

"I moved to New York. Became a doctor. And now I'm here" said Sam

/Odd looked at Sam/

"It's good to see you. But can you tell me anything that's happening with my wife? Is she okay?" asked Odd

/Sam sighed/

"The damage from the crash was bad. She's still going through surgery, and there was massive internal bleeding..." said Sam

/Odd stared at Sam/

"Is she alive?" asked Odd

"Yes... But... We had to put her in a medically induced coma. I'm sorry" said Sam

/The group stared at Sam with shock. Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Keegan were sobbing uncontrollably/

==Upstate. 10:00 PM==

/Chase and James were looking off of the balcony/

"So... The Navy, huh? Did they say when you'll be sent off?" asked Chase

"No. I get the details next month" said James

/Chase smiled/

"I know that it doesn't seem like it. But me and your mother are very proud of you" said Chase

"I know. Thanks" said James

/James and Chase smiled. Chase then noticed something glittering in the distance, and went wide eyed/

"Duck..." said Chase

"What?" asked James

"DUCK!" said Chase

/Chase forced James to the ground, as bullets started hitting the wall. Jimmy, Bradley, and Dylan all took cover behind a bed/

"Who the hell is shooting at us!?" asked Dylan

"It's a sniper! I saw the scope!" said Chase

/James lifted his head, then was forced back down by Chase/

"STAY DOWN!" said Chase

"How far is that guy?!" shouted Jimmy

"Probably 300 meters! And I think he's got a big one! This sniper's a pro! So be careful!" said Chase

/Dylan took out his M9, as Chase took out his M1911/

"Any bright ideas?!" asked James

"Yeah! We all crawl out of this room! And then we get the hell out of here!" said Chase

/Jimmy pulled Bradley from his wheelchair/

"HUH?! ARE THE JAPS INVADING?!" asked Bradley

"Dad! Shut up!" said Jimmy

/The group started crawling out, one by one. Eventually, everyone but Chase made it out/

"What the hell are you still doing in there?!" asked James

/The group then heard what sounded like a heavy MG firing at them/

"Just fucking great! Now we got an MG shooting at us!" said Jimmy

"Ask grampa where his Springfield is!" said Chase

/James, Jimmy, and Dylan looked at Bradley with anger and shock/

"YOU HAD A SNIPER RIFLE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" asked Dylan

"Huh? Of course I do! Someday, the Vietcong, or the KPA, or the Japanese are gonna come here! And I'll need it!" said Bradley

/Dylan groaned/

"You crazy son of a bitch!" said Dylan

/Dylan looked at Chase/

"Check under the bed!" said Dylan

"How do you expect me to do that?! I'M STILL BEING SHOT AT!" shouted Chase

/James groaned, and then ran into the room/

"JAMES!" shouted Chase

/James opened the closet door, and took cover behind it. He looked inside the closet, and saw a Springfield M1903, with a sniper scope/

"I got it!" said James

/James leaned out from the door and threw the rifle at Chase, as he felt a bullet go through his shoulder/

"AGH!" said James

"JAMES! Are you okay?!" asked Chase

/James leaned on the door/

"I'm good! Dad! Shoot that son of a bitch!" said James

/Chase grabbed the Springfield, and crawled towards the balcony. Then he heard distant police sirens/

==Saint Mary's Hospital. 10:14 PM==

/Sam walked into the Operating Room, and looked at Sissi. Sam sighed as she saw her unconscious. Sam then looked at a fellow doctor/

"What are the chances that she'll regain consciousness?" asked Sam

"I don't know. But the driver of the SUV is awake. We're about to move him to room 201" said the doctor

/Sam looked thoughtful/

"Wait... Isn't the Della Robia family in room 202?" asked Sam

"Yes. We had nowhere else to put the driver" said the doctor

/Sam had a horrified look. She then started running out of the room/

==In room 202. Saint Mary's Hospital. 10:16 PM==

/Ulrich, Aelita, Rebecca, and Miranda walked out of the room, to see a man being pushed on a stretcher, into room 201/

"Who's that person?" asked Miranda

"I don't know" said Aelita

/The group saw Sam running towards them. She stopped in front of them, and panted/

"G- Guys... Promise me that- that you won't get angry, or do something drastic" said Sam

"What happened, Sam?" asked Ulrich

/Sam sighed/

"The person who hit Odd and Sissi's vehicle. He's in room 201. Right next door..." said Sam

/Ulrich, Aelita, Miranda, and Rebecca went wide eyed with fury/

==Upstate. 10:03 PM==

/Chase looked at the group/

"You guys get out of here! I'll catch up!" said Chase

"Catch up?! Are you crazy!?" asked James

"I'm a good shot. Now RUN!" shouted Chase

/James, Jimmy, Dylan, and Bradley ran out into the hallway. They then heard a loud bang, and saw Chase walk out of the room/

"See? Nothing to worry about" said Chase

/The group looked at James, and saw his arm was bleeding badly/

"We need to get him to a hospital..." said Dylan

"Saint Mary's is the closest. We'll head over there" said Jimmy

/Bradley laughed/

"You're sending him to a hospital, for that flesh wound?! I've seen men step on landmines, and walk away unharmed!" said Bradley

/Jimmy sighed/

"Dad, that was when you were in Vietnam, 60 YEARS AGO. I've heard it countless times. You don't need to say it again..." said Jimmy

/The group heard the police sirens get closer/

"We'll just tell them that someone started shooting at us. We acted in self-defense. Got it?" asked Chase

"Got it" said James

/The group started walking towards the door/

"I wonder who tried to kill us?" asked Chase

"I don't know. But I think I have an idea..." said Dylan

"Baseplate..." said Jimmy, through gritted teeth

"We're going to need to have a talk with him" said James

/The group walked out of the door, to be met by police officers/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, Galina

/August 23rd, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. Queens. 10:54 PM/

/The group, except for Odd and Keegan, sat in the waiting room. Sam sat with them/

"The bastard that put Sissi in a coma, is right next door to her family?" asked Ulrich

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice, and if I could move the guy, I would" said Sam

/Yumi sighed. She looked at the entrance, and immediately went wide eyed/

"What the hell!?" asked Yumi

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Yumi pointed at the Enhearts. The group gasped, got up, and ran to them/

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" asked Wendy

/Chase pointed at James. Everyone had a shocked look as they saw a bullet wound/

"WHO SHOT MY SON?!" asked Jennifer

/Bradley walked with his cane, and stopped in front of Jennifer/

"You remind me of a woman I knew in Budapest!" said Bradley

"Uh... Thank you?" said Jennifer

"The whore took ALL of my military equipment! I was blamed for it! And I had to stay in a military prison for a month! THAT BITCH!" shouted Bradley

/Everyone in the waiting room, the entrance, and in the hallways looked at the group, with surprise. Jennifer then looked at Chase/

"Who is this idiot?" asked Jennifer

/Chase sighed. He explained how James met Bradley, how they were nearly assassinated, how Jimmy heard from Baseplate, and how Bradley is basically senile. The group stared at him with wide eyes/

"SOMEONE TRIED TO ASSASSINATE MY SON AND MY HUSBAND?!" asked Jennifer, with fury and disbelief

"It's alright Jenny. I made sure that the prick wouldn't shoot anyone again" said Chase

/Dylan noticed Sam/

"Sam?! Wow... Good to see you!" said Dylan

"Thanks. It's good to see you guys" said Sam

/The group noticed Jimmy, standing next to Bradley/

"Jimmy?!" asked Aelita

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all" said Jimmy

/Jeremie looked at Dylan/

"So... This crazy old guy is your grandfather?" asked Jeremie

/Bradley pulled Jeremie's shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"I might be crazy, and I might be old. But I can still kick your ass. So I'd watch what you say..." warned Bradley

/Jeremie nodded. And Bradley let go of his shirt collar. Dylan then noticed something was off/

"Hey, guys? Where's Odd and Sissi?" asked Dylan

"Let me guess... Odd's at the cafeteria?" asked Chase

/The group lost the color in their faces. Aelita even let a few tears fall from her face/

"S- Sissi and Odd... They were in a car accident" said Yumi

/Chase, James, and Dylan went wide eyed/

"A- Are they okay?" asked Dylan

"Odd and Keegan are awake... But, Sissi... They-" said Ulrich

/Ulrich stopped mid sentence/

"They what? Is she okay?" asked Chase

"They put her in a medically induced coma" said Miranda

/Chase put a hand on his mouth. Dylan turned around and leaned on a counter. And James simply went wide eyed/

"Oh Christ..." said Dylan

"Who's the son of a bitch who did this?" asked Chase

"I was just about to go and find out..." said Ulrich

"Wait... Shouldn't William know that this is happening?" asked Rebecca

"Call him. Me, Chase, and Yumi are going to go and see who did this" said Ulrich

/Rebecca got her phone and dialed William's number as Chase, Ulrich, and Yumi tried to walk towards room 201. But Sam stopped them/

"Guys... I really think that you shouldn't do this" said Sam

"Get out of our way, Sam" warned Chase

/Chase, Ulrich, and Yumi kept walking. Sam took Jennifer, Wendy, and James as the rest of the group sat back down/

"Did I ever tell you, that Dylan's M1911 pistol used to be mine?" asked Bradley

/The group looked at Bradley with surprise/

"No. I thought it was his?" asked Miranda

"I got it in WW2, and I used it in the Pacific, Europe, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Jimmy took it, then Chase, and now it looks like it's Dylan's" said Bradley

"Huh, I never heard about that" said Jeremie

/Bradley looked at Aelita. He smiled, and leaned on a pole that was next to her/

"Why... Hello beautiful. How're you doing?" asked Bradley, with a sly smile

/Aelita went wide eyed. She then got up, grabbed Kylie's hand, and sat in another seat with her, away from Bradley/

"Typical..." said Bradley, with annoyance

==In the 200 hallway==

/Yumi, Chase, and Ulrich got close to room 201/

"I can't wait to rip this bastard's throat out!" said Chase

"Same here!" said Yumi

/They got to the room. Ulrich opened the door, and he, Chase, and Yumi walked inside. But they saw something that shocked them. It was a woman in the bed, unconscious/

"It's not a man? Sam said it was!" said Yumi

"We're gonna need to talk with her..." said Chase

/The group looked at the patient chart, and went wide eyed/

"Oh..." said Chase

"My..." said Ulrich

"God..." said Yumi

/They continued to stare at the chart in shock. The patient's name was: _"Galina Myakofsky_"/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, It's time to Prepare

/August 23rd, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. 10:58 PM/

/Yumi, Chase, and Ulrich stared at Galina in shock. They gasped as she opened her eyes/

"W- What the hell?" asked Galina

"Easy... Who are you?" asked Chase

"Who are you?" asked Galina

"Chase Enheart. These are my friends, Ulrich and Yumi Stern" said Chase

/Galina went wide eyed/

"Wait... I was looking for you people!" said Galina

"You have?" asked Yumi, with surprise

"Yes! Can you tell me where my brother Alexandr, is?" asked Galina

/Ulrich, Chase, and Yumi went wide eyed/

"Oh..." said Chase

"Crap..." said Yumi

==In room 202==

/Odd watched as the group walked in/

"How're you feeling?" asked Aelita

"Not so good" said Odd

/The group sat next to Odd, or Keegan/

"It's gonna be alright" said Miranda

"I hope so. But who hit us?" asked Odd

"I don't know... But maybe-" said Jeremie

/The group saw Yumi walking in, with a distressed look on her face/

"We've got a problem" said Yumi

"What's the matter?" asked James

"I know who hit Odd and Sissi's car" said Yumi

/Odd sat up in his bed/

"Who?" asked Odd

/Yumi sighed/

"Alexandr's sister. Galina" said Yumi

/The group went wide eyed/

"A- Alexandr's sister?" asked Wendy

"Oh my god..." said Aelita

/Jimmy stood up/

"I've got to go" said Jimmy

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Dylan

"To have a chat with Baseplate" said Jimmy

"Okay... See you soon" said Rebecca

/Jimmy nodded, and walked out of the room/

"That's Jimmy for you. He ALWAYS leaves when the story gets good!" said Bradley

/The group looked at Bradley/

"Are you senile?" asked Odd

"Probably" said Bradley, bluntly

/The group shrugged/

==In room 201==

/Ulrich and Chase was sitting next to Galina/

"Why are you looking for your brother?" asked Ulrich

"I wanted to see him. But all I knew, was that he lived in Brooklyn, somewhere" said Galina

/Ulrich and Chase looked at each other, and looked back at Galina/

"Alexandr is dead... I'm sorry" said Ulrich

/Galina had a look of horror on her face. Then she started sobbing/

"My brother is dead?" asked Galina

"He's been gone for a few years now" said Chase

"H- How did he die?" asked Galina

/Ulrich went wide eyed, but Chase had a saddened look on his face/

"He went out like a hero. You would have been proud" lied Chase

/Ulrich had a questioning look on his face, as Chase hugged Galina, tightly/

==In room 202==

/The group continued talking with each other. Dylan looked at Bradley, and saw he was clutching his chest/

"Gramps? You okay?" asked Dylan

/Bradley slumped to his left, and stopped breathing/

"Grampa?!" asked Dylan

/The group looked at Bradley/

"What the hell?!" asked Yumi

/Dylan grabbed Bradley's hand. Bradley then grabbed Dylan's hand, causing him to go wide eyed/

"Sorry... I just wanted to stave off the boredom" said Bradley

"By making us think you died?!" asked Jeremie

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Miranda

/Bradley laughed. Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"What's wrong with-" said Rebecca

"'Becca, I have no idea what's wrong with him" said Dylan

"Dil-Dil! Don't tell me that you're upset!" said Bradley

/The group went wide eyed, and exploded with laugher, as Dylan blushed deeply, and had a frown/

"Dil-Dil?!" asked Odd

"Yeah, yeah... Don't rub it in" said Dylan

/Rebecca kissed Dylan on the cheek, causing him to smile/

"It's alright, Dil-Dil. You don't have to be embarrassed" said Rebecca

/Rebecca giggled, as Dylan blushed deeper/

==With Jimmy==

/August 24th, 2029. At the Docks. 12:45 PM/

/Jimmy stopped his car. He got out, and walked towards a loading dock/

"Hello?" asked Jimmy

/Jimmy turned around, and saw a man lighting a cigarette/

"Baseplate..." said Jimmy

"Hello. Commander Enheart" said Baseplate

/Jimmy walked closer. He stopped in front of Baseplate/

"What the fuck was that?! You nearly killed me, my dad, and my son!" said Jimmy

"That wasn't me" said Baseplate

"Bullshit" said Jimmy

/Baseplate reached into his trenchcoat, and pulled out a folder/

"What's this?" asked Jimmy

"A file, on the person who ordered you dead" said Baseplate

/Jimmy took the folder. He looked inside, and went wide eyed/

"T- That's not possible. He's dead" said Jimmy

"I guess he's tougher than he looks... Because now, he's a high-ranking member in Al-Qaeda" said Baseplate

/Jimmy closed his eyes/

==Jimmy's POV==

==October 6th, 2001. Afghanistan. 0500 Hours==

/I sighed as I put on my parachute. I looked at a picture of me, Chase, and Dylan/

"You miss them?" asked a voice

/I looked up, and saw my friend. Jonathan Mettic/

"Yeah... They're in Chicago right now" said Jimmy

"Chicago?" asked Mettic

"Yeah, with Dylan's mother" said Jimmy

"When're you going to tell Chase that he's adopted?" asked Mettic

/I sighed/

"Lets just get ready..." I said

/Me, Mettic, and 12 others stood up, and prepared to jump out of the plane/

==Normal POV==

/August 24th, 2029. At the Docks. 12:48 PM/

/Jimmy looked at Baseplate/

"Mettic's alive?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah... And right now, he's planning attacks on the United States" said Baseplate

/Jimmy groaned/

"Let me guess. You want me, Dylan, and Chase to kill Mettic for you?" asked Jimmy

"You know me so well" said Baseplate

"We're retired. Find someone else to do your dirty work" said Jimmy

"But-" said Baseplate

"No buts! Use the 141, or ask the Russians to help you. Just keep us out of this!" said Jimmy, angrily

/Jimmy started to walk away/

"Enheart..." said Baseplate

/Jimmy stopped, and turned to look at Baseplate/

"You reap what you sow" warned Baseplate

/Jimmy nodded in agreement, and walked to his car/

==At the Hospital==

/August 24th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. 12:55 PM/

/The group was walking out of the hospital/

"What are we going to do about Galina?" asked Aelita

"We'll think about that tomorrow. Right now, we gotta worry about Dylan's election" said Ulrich

"Guys... You really don't need to-" said Dylan

"-'Don't need to worry about it'?. Sorry... We're helping you" said Miranda

/Bradley laughed uncontrollably/

"DIL-DIL HAS AN ERECTION?!" asked Bradley

/The group groaned/

"An election... He's in an election... Not an erection" said Yumi

/Dylan sighed, with extreme annoyance/

"Back to the point... If you want to help, then I guess I can't stop you" said Dylan

"Wait... If you win, then you have to move to Washington DC, right?" asked Aelita

"Yeah..." said Dylan

/The group had a slightly saddened look on their faces/

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to visit whenever we can" said Rebecca

"You promise?" asked Miranda

"Cross my heart" said Rebecca

/The group got to their cars/

"Let's just win the election, and then we'll worry about moving!" said Dylan

/The group smiled. They got in their vehicles, and drove away/


	12. Chapter 12, Congressman Enheart

==One Month Later==

/September 27th, 2029. At the New York State courthouse. Albany. 12:56 PM/

==Dylan's POV==

/I was standing behind the debate area, more specifically... I was _freaking out_ behind the debate area/

"_Oh my god... Oh my god... What if I lose?_ What_ the hell am I doing with-_" I thought

"Dylan?" asked a voice

/I quickly turned, to see Rebecca looking at me/

"Rebecca? Jesus... You scared me" I said

"Sorry..." she said

/I smiled as she walked up, and hugged me/

"I know that you're going to win" said Rebecca

"Yeah... I guess I'm just freaking out a little" I said

/Rebecca smiled/

"It's going to be fine. American politics is confusing, we all understand that you're worried" said Rebecca

"Yeah..." I said

"We've already been to five or six of these debates. You've gotten the audience to like you on four of those things. So I'm pretty sure that you'll do okay" said Rebecca

"You're right. Thanks" said Dylan

/Me and Rebecca hugged each other tightly/

"I love you" I said

"I love you" said Rebecca

/Me and Rebecca let go of each other. She walked out of the debate area, while I walked towards a podium. I looked at my opponent, Patrick Hartnell, and he looked at me/

"Good luck" I said

"You too" said Patrick

/I took a deep breath, as the curtain rose/

==Normal POV==

/Chase, Jennifer, Rebecca, Michael, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich were sitting next to each other. They smiled as they saw the curtain rose/

"I would like to ask the first question, to the Republican candidate, Dylan Enheart" said the speaker

/Everyone clapped as Dylan smiled/

==One Hour Later==

/September 27th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. 1:56 PM/

/Odd and Keegan were watching TV. They noticed Sam walk in/

"Hi guys. How're you feeling?" asked Sam

"Thank god for painkillers" joked Odd

/Odd and Sam chuckled. Sam then looked at Keegan/

"So this is your son?" asked Sam

"Yeah, his name's Keegan" said Odd

/Keegan looked at Sam/

"Hello" said Keegan

/Keegan then turned his attention towards the TV/

"My friend is running for congress right now" said Odd

"Really? Was it Dylan?" asked Sam

"Yeah..." said Odd

/Sam took a clipboard that was on Odd's bed. She looked at it, and then smiled/

"Good news. You get out of here in two days" said Sam

/Odd smiled, then frowned/

"That's good to hear... But, what about Sissi?" asked Odd

"She's doing really well. She is responding with hand signals, but, her eyes are still closed" said Sam

/Odd smiled, slightly/

"That's good to hear. Thanks Sam" said Odd

"No problem. If you need anything, you let me know" said Sam

/Odd nodded, and Sam walked out of the room. Keegan looked at Odd/

"Dad, didn't you date her a while ago?" asked Keegan

"Yeah... A LONG time ago..." said Odd

/Keegan shrugged. He then looked back at the TV/

==With Dylan==

/September 27th, 2029. At the New York State courthouse. Albany. 1:56 PM/

/Dylan walked away from the podium, he smiled as he saw the group walking towards him/

"Well... That was interesting" said Dylan

/Dylan hugged Rebecca/

"I think we might have this in the bag" said Dylan

"Lets hope so" said Yumi

/Dylan let go of Rebecca. The group started walking towards the door/

==Six Hours Later==

/September 27th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. Room #202. 7:56 PM/

/The group crowded in Odd's hospital room. They had the TV on, and were waiting on the election results/

"This is it..." said Dylan

"I know. I'm so excited!" said Wendy

"I hope dad wins" said Michael

/Odd groaned/

"Does everybody have to sit next to my bed?" asked Odd

"Yes" said Ulrich, bluntly

/The group looked back at the TV/

"_This just in. We now have the election results for the congressional seat of New York. And the winner, and now congressman... Is..." _said the news caster

"Come on..." said Miranda

_"Dylan Enheart"_

==With Jimmy==

/September 27th, 2029. At the United States Veterans Home. Upstate. 7:57 PM/

/Jimmy and Bradley chuckled as they watched the election results/

"Not bad, Dylan... Not bad at all" said Jimmy

/Bradley looked at Jimmy/

"So... He's a senator now?" asked Bradley

"Congressman" said Jimmy

"'Congressman Enheart'. I like the sound of that" said Bradley

"Me too" said Jimmy

/Bradley chuckled/

"Something funny?" asked Jimmy

"Just thinking about how he and Rebecca are gonna, '_celebrate_' tonight" said Bradley

/Jimmy went wide eyed/

"You are a sick, and crazy man..." said Jimmy

"You've known this for years" said Bradley

/Jimmy groaned/

==With Dylan==

/September 27th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. Room #202. 7:59 PM/

/Dylan gasped for air as he was being hugged by Rebecca, Michael, Aelita, Jennifer, Chase, Yumi, and Sam/

"G- Guys? I know t- that you're happy for me... B- But, CAN YOU PLEASE LET GO BEFORE I SUFFOCATE?!" asked Dylan

/The group let go of Dylan. He started taking deep breaths/

"I'm so happy for you!" said Sakura

"How's it feel to be a congressman?" asked Ulrich

/Dylan stopped taking deep breaths/

"Well... I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna go and get a burger from the cafeteria" said Dylan

"Sounds good to me" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan walked out of the room, hands held/

"I still think that they're cute together..." said Aelita

* * *

/September 28th, 2029. Unknown Location. 0100 Hours/

/Two people were looking at a table/

"Is everything ready?" asked Mettic

"No. Not until the State of the Union address" said Baseplate

/Mettic sighed/

"That assassination attempt didn't work... What happened?" asked Mettic

"Captain Enheart was a good shot, we'll leave it at that" said Baseplate

/Mettic looked at a picture of Dylan Enheart/

"This is the guy?" asked Mettic

"Yeah... You remember him, right?" asked Baseplate

/Mettic closed his eyes/

"_You need to hit them now! With everything we got!"_

_"FIRE ON MY POSITION!" _

_"Mettic! What the fuck are you doing?!"_

_*_**BANG!***

/Mettic gasped, and opened his eyes/

"Are you okay?" asked Baseplate

"Yeah... I was just thinking on how they left me for dead in Syria" said Mettic

/Baseplate grabbed several photos of Dylan, Chase, and the Lyoko Warriors/

"They all need to die?" asked Baseplate

"Not yet. Wait until the State of the Union" said Mettic

"Why?" asked Baseplate

"You'll see..." said Mettic

/Mettic took a knife, and stabbed it through a picture of Dylan/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, Moving to Washington

/October 14th, 2029. Brooklyn. 2:56 PM/

/Dylan put the last cardboard box into a rental U-Haul van. Him, Rebecca, and Michael looked at the group/

"Well... I guess this is it" said Dylan

"Don't say that. This isn't goodbye" said Yumi

/Rebecca had tears in her eyes as everyone got together in a massive group hug/

"We're going to miss all of you" said Rebecca

"Same here. But we'll be sure to visit" said Aelita

"We'll do that too, as much as possible" said Dylan

/The group smiled. They all watched as Rebecca got in their car, with Michael in the backseat/. Dylan got into the U-Haul truck/

"See you guys later" said Dylan

"You too" said Jeremie

/Dylan smiled. Then started driving away. He had a look of sadness and happiness as he saw the group waiving at him/

==Six Hours Later==

/October 14th, 2029. On the outskirts of Washington DC. 8:56 PM/

/Dylan parked the U-Haul truck in the parking lot of a three story house. He smiled as he saw Michael and Rebecca get out of their car/

"This house is perfect!" said Rebecca, with joy

"I know. It's enough room for us, and everyone when they visit" said Dylan

/Rebecca, Michael, and Dylan walked inside of the house. Rebecca went wide eyed when she saw the living room/

"Oh my god... That fireplace is beautiful!" said Rebecca

"I'm gonna go upstairs, and check out my room!" said Michael

/Michael ran to the stairs, and ran up them. Rebecca and Dylan, meanwhile, were looking at the kitchen/

==The Next Day==

/October 15th, 2029. Washington DC. 3:32 PM/

/Dylan, Rebecca, and Michael finished getting all of their belongings inside of the house. Rebecca and Dylan smiled, as they relaxed in the living room/

"Finally. I'm so exhausted!" said Rebecca

"Same here. I haven't lifted that many heavy boxes since I was in Sudan..." said Dylan

/Rebecca sighed, and then leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder/

"We've got to call everyone and tell them we've unpacked..." said Rebecca

"Good luck. I can imagine the conversation taking a couple of hours" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, with a fake pout/

"Can you call them? Please? I'm so exhausted!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca hid giggles as she saw Dylan squirm/

"C'mon, you can't do that. It's cheating!" said Dylan

"I know... That's why I do it" said Rebecca

/Dylan sighed with annoyance as he saw Rebecca's pout/

"I- Okay. I'll do it" said Dylan

"Good boy" said Rebecca

/Dylan blushed as Rebecca kissed his cheek. He then grabbed his cell phone/

==With Jeremie==

/October 15th, 2029. Brooklyn, New York. 3:34 PM/

/Jeremie and Aelita were driving to a grocery store. He then noticed his cell phone was ringing/

"Could you get that?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita nodded, then grabbed Jeremie's cell phone, and answered it/

"Hello?" asked Aelita

"Hey, it's Dylan" said Dylan

/Aelita smiled/

"How's Washington?" asked Aelita

"It's great! We've got everything unpacked" said Dylan

"That's good to hear. When's your first day on Capitol Hill?" asked Aelita

"Tomorrow" said Dylan

"Alright... You guys take care" said Aelita

"You too, princess" said Dylan

/Aelita hung up, and looked at Jeremie/

"They unpacked everything" said Aelita

"That's good" said Jeremie

/Jeremie stopped the car outside of a grocery store. He and Aelita then exited the car/

==With Dylan==

/October 15th, 2029. Washington DC. 3:36 PM/

/Dylan hung up, and put his arm around Rebecca's waist/

"I've got to get ready to meet the guys on the Hill" said Dylan

"Isn't it tomorrow?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah... But I got to go and get the things I need. An office, a badge, and a few other things" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, and kissed him on the lips. He grinned, and started returning the kiss, causing Rebecca to moan a little/

"We can't... Michael's upstairs..." purred Rebecca

"He's got his video games... He's not coming down for a while..." purred Dylan

/Rebecca kissed Dylan again/

"Congressman Enheart!" giggled Rebecca, playfully

/Rebecca and Dylan started deeply kissing, eventually rolling off of the couch/

==With Odd==

/October 15th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. 3:39 PM/

/Odd, Keegan, Sam, and William were in room #202/

"So... Alexandr's sister is the one who put my wife in a coma." stated Odd

"I know... This is messed up" said William

/Sam sighed/

"Look. I know that you guys are angry. But do you really think she did it on purpose?" asked Sam

"Considering what Chase did to Alexandr? Yeah... I do" said William

/Odd sighed/

"How bad is Galina, hurt?" asked Odd

"It's pretty bad... But we think she'll make it. Doctor Della Robia" said Sam

/William looked at Odd, with surprise/

"When did you become a doctor?" asked William

"About three years before we got you out of the supercomputer" said Odd

"Seriously? I figured you'd become a chef, or something food related" said William

"I do, but I also like medicine" said Odd

/William had a look of questionable doubt. Then, he shrugged/

"Fair enough" said William

/William and Odd looked at Sam/

"Can I see her?" asked Odd

"Galina?" asked Sam

"Yeah... Then my wife" said Odd

"I-" said Sam

/Sam stopped mid-sentence, and then sighed/

"Alright. But I strongly suggest that you don't start any fights" said Sam

"Thanks, Sam" said Odd

/Sam nodded/

==With Dylan==

/October 15th, 2029. Washington DC. 5:56 PM/

/Dylan and Rebecca sighed with happiness, as they lied under a blanket on their couch/

"I can't think of any words that describes how great that was" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Intense?" asked Rebecca

"Amazing" said Dylan

"Awesome?" asked Rebecca

"Mind-Blowing" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca shared a laugh/

"Okay... I got to get dressed, and head to the Capitol Building" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Tell me how it goes" said Rebecca

==Five Minutes Later==

/Dylan put on his suit jacket. He then noticed Rebecca was looking at him/

"How do I look?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, she then walked to Dylan/

"Cute" said Rebecca

/Rebecca kissed Dylan on the cheek, and noticed he was struggling to fix his tie/

"Ugh, let me do it" said Rebecca

/Dylan watched as Rebecca (thankfully) fixed the tie. He smiled/

"Thanks, honey" said Dylan

/Rebecca had a thoughtful look/

"Wow... This seems a little cliché" said Rebecca

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan

"Think about it. A wife fixes her husbands tie, he says: 'thanks honey', they kiss, and then he goes to work" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"I- Um... we haven't kissed" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled. They then locked in a kiss. They broke it after several seconds/

"Okay... NOW it's cliché" said Dylan

/Rebecca laughed as Dylan walked to his Mustang/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, Wake Up Call

/October 15th, 2029. Capitol Hill, Washington DC. 6:30 PM/

/Dylan parked his Mustang a few blocks away from the Capitol Building. He then put his hands on the dashboard/

"_First day... Don't fuck it up..._" thought Dylan, to himself

/Dylan took a deep breath, and got out of the car/

==With Yumi==

/Saint Mary's Hospital. 6:30 PM/

/Yumi sighed as she sat next to Sissi. She looked at Ulrich, who was sitting next to her/

"Do you think she'll wake up?" asked Yumi

"I really hope so. She's still got to know that Dylan is in the US Congress" said Ulrich

"Yeah..." said Yumi

/Yumi sighed, then gasped/

"What? What is it?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi pointed at Sissi's arm. Ulrich went wide eyed as he noticed her fingers were moving. Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"GET SAM!" shouted Yumi

==With Chase==

/At the US National Guard Armory. 6:30 PM/

/Chase sighed with boredom as he started repairing an old M16./

"Jesus... They just destroyed this poor thing" said Chase

/Chase felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, to see Jimmy and Bradley, and it caused him to groan/

"What do you guys want?" asked Chase

"I'm here to see your job" said Bradley

/Chase sighed, with annoyance/

"I help repair old weapons for the US Military, and the National Guard" said Chase

/Bradley started touching a UMP-45, causing Chase to grab his arm, and push it aside/

"Please don't touch. They're highly volatile" said Chase

"'Highly volatile'? Are you kidding me?! I shot EVERYTHING that was highly volatile! I exploded Comp-B! I was even one of the first people to use the prototype of the flamethrower! And look at me now! I'm-" said Bradley

"A crazy old man who always talks about things that probably didn't happen, and apparently, in your words: 'punched Adolf Hitler in the face'?" asked Chase

/Jimmy laughed uncontrollably, then stopped as he saw Bradley chuckling/

"That about sums it up" said Bradley

/Chase sighed, with annoyance. He then turned his office chair, and resumed repairing/

"So, what ship has James been assigned to?" asked Jimmy

"The USS John F. Kennedy" said Chase

"The Kennedy? Wow... that's a nice ship" said Jimmy

"The homeport is somewhere in Virginia, but I heard that it's next tour of duty, is going to be in South Korea" said Chase

"Is that where James will be heading?" asked Jimmy

"I don't know..." said Chase

"SOUTH KOREA?! That commie country?!" asked Bradley

/Jimmy and Chase groaned/

"Dad... You've gotten it confused, North Korea are the communists..." said Jimmy

"Well, technically they're a Juche government..." said Chase

"SAME THING!" said Bradley

/Chase groaned/

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. But can you please leave? I got a lot of rifles to fix" said Chase

"How hard can it be?" asked Bradley

/Chase pointed at a part of the room that had a massive pile of discarded weapons. Jimmy and Bradley saw over a dozen people gathering some, and then working to fix them/

"Define, 'hard'" said Chase

==With Ulrich==

/Saint Mary's Hospital. 6:35 PM/

/Ulrich walked into room #345, with Sam/

"-And you're sure she moved?" asked Sam

"We saw her hand moving!" said Yumi

/Sam looked closely as Sissi's arm, and went wide eyed, as she saw her hand ball into a fist. Ulrich, Yumi, and Sam gasped, as they heard a groan. Then they had a massive shock, as Sissi looked at them/

"Someone better tell me where my bad driver of a husband is!" said Sissi

==With Dylan==

/Capitol Hill, Washington DC. 6:36 PM/

/Dylan had a look of awe as he walked inside of the dome room. He looked up, and saw "_The Apotheosis of Washington"_. A large painting of George Washington, and angels, that covers the inside of the dome/

"Huh... Overcompensating much?" muttered Dylan, to himself

/Dylan smiled, and was greeted by a man in a suit/

"Are you the new congressman?" asked the man

"Yes, who're you?" asked Dylan

/The man smiled, and offered his hand/

"Congressman Jack O'Reilly, of Ohio" said Jack

/Dylan smiled, and shook Jack's hand/

"Alright. C'mon slick, time to see your new abode" said Jack

/Dylan followed Jack. After a while, they stopped at a double-door/

"What room is this?" asked Dylan

/Jack smiled, and opened the door. Dylan had a look of awe as he looked at the US House of Representatives, main room/

"Welcome to the cold, black heart, of America..." said Jack

==With Sissi==

/Saint Mary's Hospital. 6:36 PM/

/Sissi looked at Ulrich and Yumi/

"Seriously... Where is he? I've got a long line of-" said Sissi

/Sissi noticed Sam, and immediately went wide eyed, and had a feeling of jealously, and contempt/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, Elle est morte

/October 15th, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital, room #345. 6:36 PM/

/Sissi looked at Sam, and had a feeling of jealously and contempt/

"Why is my husbands ex-girlfriend here?!" asked Sissi

"Sissi, calm down. I'm your doctor..." said Sam

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"Where's my son, and my husband?" asked Sissi

"They were in room 202. But they've already been released" said Sam

"Can I see them?" asked Sissi

"I'll call Odd" said Yumi

"Thank you, Yumi" said Sissi

/Ulrich gave Sissi a glass of water, as Yumi grabbed her cell phone/

"Who hit our car?" asked Sissi

"Alexandr's sister, Galina" said Ulrich

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"Alex has a sister?" asked Sissi

"Yeah... And she was next door to Odd" said Ulrich

/Sissi then went slack jawed/

==With Odd==

/Central Park, NYC. 6:37 PM/

/Chase, Jeremie, Kylie, Keegan, Aelita, Odd, and Jennifer were going for a walk in Central Park/

"Has Principle Delmas gotten here yet?" asked Aelita

"No. Jean-Pierre landed somewhere in Atlanta" said Odd

"His name is Jean-Pierre?" asked Jennifer, with surprise

"Yep" said Odd

/Odds cell phone rang/

"I'll catch up" said Odd

/Odd grabbed his phone from his pocket. The group kept walking/

"I wonder how Michael likes Washington?" asked Kylie

"Your cousin is probably enjoying his new neighborhood. Aunt Rebecca said that he loves it" said Jeremie

"I really hope so..." said Kylie

/The group then heard a loud gasp. They turned, and were nearly pushed to the ground as Odd ran past them/

"Where's the fire?!" asked Chase

"SISSI'S AWAKE!" shouted Odd

/The group went wide eyed. Aelita scooped Kylie into her arms, Odd did the same for Keegan. Then, the group started running towards their cars/

==With Sam==

/Ulrich and Yumi sat next to Sissi, as Sam watched/

"Dylan and Rebecca moved to DC?" asked Sissi

"Yep, and he became a congressman" said Ulrich

/Sissi had a shocked look. Then she noticed the group run into the room. Jennifer, Miranda, Odd, and Aelita nearly tackled her with a hug/

"FINALLY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" said Aelita

"Yes! N- Now can you please get off of me?!" asked Sissi

/Everyone got off of Sissi. Odd then sat in a chair next to her, and grabbed her hand/

"How'd you sleep?" joked Odd

/Sissi chuckled/

"Fine. Just fine" said Sissi

/Odd and Sissi smiled at each other/

==With Dylan==

/Capitol Hill, Washington DC. 6:38 PM/

/Dylan sat behind his congressional desk, and looked at where the Speaker of the House sits. Jack looked at Dylan/

"You know that the State of the Union is going to be in six months?" asked Jack

"Really?" asked Dylan

"Yep. Everyone's going to be there. The president, vice-president, secretary of state. Everyone" said Jack

/Dylan had a curious look/

"The entire government, in one room? I don't like the sound of that..." said Dylan

/Jack chuckled/

"Don't worry. We have a rule, it says that one person has to stay outside of Washington, when the State of the Union happens." said Jack

"Where does the person go?" asked Dylan

"It's classified, hell, even I don't know" said Jack

"Huh. What if a terrorist attack happens? If all of us dies, then who'll be in charge?" asked Dylan

/Jack smiled/

"Whichever person is outside of DC, becomes the president..." said Jack

"Just like that?" asked Dylan

"Only if everyone else is dead" said Jack

/Dylan had a curious look on his face/

==One Week Later==

/October 22nd, 2029. Saint Mary's Hospital. 1:00 PM/

/The group visited Sissi everyday after she woke up. Odd and Keegan were the most frequent. The group was sitting in room #345, joking around/

"-And then I said one thing, and one thing only... And the word was: 'Purple'" said Jennifer

/The group exploded with laughter. They stopped when they heard a pager beeping. Everyone then looked at Sam/

"Sorry guys. It looks like we got a critical condition in the OR" said Sam

"Okay. Take care" said Aelita

/Sam smiled, then walked out of the room. The group then looked at Sissi/

"So when can I meet Galina?" asked Sissi

/The group had a shocked look/

"You want to meet her?!" asked Yumi

"I don't think she meant to hit us on purpose! I think she was just looking for her brother" said Sissi

"You want to meet that bitch?! She-" said Odd

/Sissi put out her arm/

"Look... I was literally nothing but a bitch when I was at Kadic, I was nothing but a bitch to all of you. I was nothing but a bitch to my own father! I can tell when a person is acting like one, and Galina was sure as hell not. Believe me, I know that she didn't crash into us on purpose. And even if she did... I forgive her" said Sissi

"You would do that?" asked Aelita

"Let me meet her, and I'll get the chance..." said Sissi

/The group calmed the expressions on their faces. Odd grabbed Sissi's hand/

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" asked Odd

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" said Sissi

/Odd and Sissi smiled at each other/

"I'll wait for you, okay?" asked Odd

"Wait? Wait for what?" asked Sissi

"To get out of the hospital. Believe me, Keegan misses you" said Odd

/Sissi looked at Keegan, and saw he was waiving. Sissi smiled and waived back. She then looked back at Odd/

"You don't need to wait for me, it's okay. You all should go out and have fun! Before..." said Sissi

/Sissi stopped in mid-sentence. The group noticed Sissi's face went blank/

"Sissi?" asked Odd

/Sissi didn't answer. Miranda then waived her hand in front of Sissi's face, but there was no response/

"Is she alright?" asked Aelita

"Something's wrong..." said Chase

"What do you mean, daddy?" asked Wendy

/The group then had a look of horror as Sissi started violently shaking/

"OH MY GOD!" said James

"GET A DOCTOR!" shouted Aelita

/Chase nodded and ran out of the room, as Odd put Keegan behind him, and as Jeremie got himself, Kylie, and Aelita out of the room. After a minute or so, Chase returned with Sam. The group watched as Sam ran to Sissi/

"You guys need to stand back!" said Sam

"What's wrong with her?!" asked William

"She's having a seizure!" said Sam

/Sam pressed the emergency call button. Moments later, three other doctors ran into the room/

"Get them out of here!" said Sam, pointing at the group

"WHAT!? She's my wife!" said Odd

"We need room! Get out!" said Sam

/The group was removed from the room, by one of the doctors. They then froze, as they heard the heartbeat monitor have one, long, perfectly toned, flat-line.../

"No..." said Yumi

/One of the doctors closed the door to the room/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/The group stood outside of room #345. They froze when they saw Sam walk out. Odd walked up to her/

"I- Is she alright? What happened?" asked Odd

/Sam sighed/

"Sissi had a seizure, which caused a massive stroke. I believe it may have been caused by a blocked blood vessel in her brain. It caused a massive buildup of blood, I don't know exactly how that happened... The blood buildup, in turn, caused the vessel to rupture, and then led to a stroke. I also believe that her brain swelled from the accident, that's probably why she had the buildup in the first place. I, along with the other doctors, didn't notice the buildup. It was a one in a million fluke" said Sam

/The group stared at Sam/

"C- Can we see her?" asked Jennifer

/Sam then had a look of sadness/

"I don't know how to say this..." said Sam

==With Dylan==

/Outside of the Enheart residence, Washington DC. 6:34 PM/

/Dylan walked into the house, holding his briefcase. He was thinking about his new job, with a smile. He then looked around/

"Rebecca? Are you home?" asked Dylan

/No answer/

"Rebecca?" asked Dylan

/Dylan heard no answer. He then put down his briefcase, and walked into the living room. He saw Rebecca sitting on the floor, clutching her cell phone, and uncontrollably crying/

"Rebecca?!" asked Dylan, with worry

/Dylan crouched next to Rebecca, and engulfed her in a hug/

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"S- S... Sissi..." whimpered Rebecca

/Rebecca started another round of crying. She turned around, and buried her face in Dylan's chest, while starting another round of sobbing/

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong... please..." said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"S- Sissi... She's d- dead!" said Rebecca

/Dylan had an extremely shocked look, as Rebecca continued crying in his arms/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
